Ridley vs. Predaking
Ridley vs. Predaking is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ridley from the Metroid series, and the Predaking from Transformers Prime. Description Metroid vs. Transformers. Alien Dragons, cloned from the original counterparts. But which is the superior A.D.C.: The Space Pirate, or the king of the Predacons? Interlude Boomstick: It's time for a battle between two A.D.Cs. Wiz: A.D.C.? What the hell is an A.D.C.? Boomstick: Uh.... A.D.C stands for Alien Dragon Clones you dumbass! Like Ridley, commander of the Space Pirates, and rival to Samus Aran. Wiz: Oh... And the Predaking.... the king of the Predacons. Also, ever don't call me dumbass again.... Boomstick: I'll do whatever the hell I feel like! *Wiz groans in anger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find who will win a Death Battle. Boomstick: Dumbass! Wiz: Hey....... Ridley Wiz: The world of Nintendo is filled with joy, happiness, good triumphing over evil.... Boomstick: Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it! Nintendo is about as blood-thirsty as anything Disney related. There are theories of Mario kills civilians of the Mushroom Kingdom by destroying the blocks they're imprisoned in and being a communist, Smash Brothers has a dark story of Masahiro Sakurai inside each game, but NOTHING is a dark as the relationship between Samus Aran and her archenemy; Ridley. Wiz: Oh Yeah..... Uh... anyway, Ridley is an alien dragon, and one of the military commanders of the Space Pirates. Though the origins of this mighty beast are unknown, Ridley is responsible for the death of Samus' parents. Boomstick: But he didn't just murdered them, he fucking ate them, right in front of Samus, forever traumatizing her. Wiz: Since then, those two have be archenemies, seeking to destroy each other. Boomstick: Being a space dragon, Ridley is a powerful foe. He possesses brute strength, enhanced durability, razor sharp claw, and teeth, and a deadly tail with a spear on the end. Wiz: He also fly, breathe plasma, can survive the vacuum of space, is skilled on hand-to-hand combat, but his most interesting ability is his extreme adept to survive. He's also strong enough survive an explosion, but sadly, not strong enough to survive unscathed. It's also implied that he can heal his injuries simply by devouring on human flesh. Boomstick: And you say Nintendo is a happy world..... Dumbass. Wiz: Knock it off Boomstick! * Boomstick snickers with delight. Wiz: Ridley is a tough opponent. He's tanked multiple explosions with only major injuries. Boomstick: Survived the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans, but was only mention in the manga. Wiz: Not to mention, Ridley has even cheated death on multiple occasions, but mostly when the space pirates mechanically modify his body. Boomstick: Hell, there are even times when Ridley was cloned by either some dumbass scientists, or by a parasitic alien. Wiz: All these moments where he cheats death has earned him the nickname; the Cunning God of Death. Boomstick: But sadly, despite him cheating death multiple times, and even caused Samus to shake in her boots when she saw her revived nemesis, Ridley never managed to kill her. Hell, he has trouble dealing with goddamn Pikachu. And Pikachu's only about 1'04" and Ridley is,... what? Ten, maybe fifteen times bigger than Pikachu? Wiz: Despite his inability to kill his rival, or an electrical rodent, Ridley is still a formidable foe, that even death itself can't seem to put this mighty alien dragon to rest. Ridley preforms Battle Cry, about to confront Samus and Pikachu. Predaking Wiz: In the distant planet known as Cybertron there are mechanical aliens known as Cybertronians, or more commonly known as Transformers. But millions of years before Autobots and Decepticons were around, there where there versions of Earth's dinosaurs; the Predacons. And much like the dinosaurs, Predacons went extinct due to an event known as the Great Cataclysm. Boomstick: Come on! Get to the Predaking already! Wiz: I'm getting there. Boomstick: Well, we don't have all day. Wiz: Many years later, One of the Deception's top scientist; Shockwave began experimenting on the recreation of the mighty race use CNA. The results were a complete success, and the Predacons were reborn. Boomstick: What the hell is CNA? Wiz: CNA is their version of DNA. It also stand for Cybernucleic Acid. Boomstick: Oh Okay. So this is where the Predaking come in right? Wiz: Well, not quite. See these Predacon clones were sent to Earth by Megatron to search and guard Energon Mines. However, due to taking longer than he anticipated, through the course of time, the Predacon clones eventually went extinct. Boomstick: Well then, when does the Predaking come into place!? Wiz: I'm almost there! Boomstick: Well hurry up already dumbass! Wiz: Alright, alright already! Sheez! And quit calling me a dumbass! *Wiz groans with anger and annoyance..... While he was alone on Cybertron, Shockwave continued with his experiments on recreating Predacon clones. And the first clone, OF Predacon clones was.... the Predaking..... There! I mentioned the Predaking. Are you happy now Boomstick? Boomstick: Well it's about time! I almost lost my patience. Wiz groans with more annoyance Boomstick: The Predaking the self-proclaimed king of the Predacons. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. But before that, he was just a mindless, yet loyal servant of the Decepticons. But as time went by, Predaking began to grow a conscience of his own. And as he saw his comrades transform multiple times, he began to ask himself; "Am I capable of transforming?" Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, The Predaking could transform, which shocked both Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out, and even Shockwave, who I might, was his creator. Wiz: Being the king of the Predacons, Predaking is a powerful individual. He possesses brute strength, durability, speed, and combat skills. And it's also implied that the Predaking is even stronger than Megatron. Boomstick: Speaking of combat skills, Predaking is actually fluent in two different styles, depending on which form he's in. When he's in his dragon mode, he relies on, my personal favorite combat style, a more savage fighting style. He also relies on using his claws, teeth, tail, the ability to fly, and generating a powerful stream of fire. Which is strong enough to destroy a large army of the Undead. Wiz: Speaking of his firepower, Predaking's fire is apparently hotter than the planet Mercury. And since it's the closest planet near the sun, Mercury can reach a temperature of 700 Kelvin, or 427 degrees Celsius, or 800 degrees Fahrenheit. And that's during the day time. Also his wingspan is apparently the size of two football fields. Boomstick: Okay, I take back calling you a dumbass. Wiz: Thank you, Boomstick. Anyway, back to Predaking's combat abilities. When he's in his robot mode, Predaking is more of a strategist, albeit an arrogant, yet brutal strategist. In this form however, Predaking can't breathe fire, fly, nor use his tail. But he does have his strange claw-like weapon that retracts from his wrists, as well as retaining his razor sharp claws. Boomstick: Predaking is a powerful and prideful Predacon. He's strong enough to take on three Autobots while he was in his Dragon mode, managed to knock out Optimus Prime, tough enough to take on two Predacons; Skylynx and Darksteel, and even managed to severely injure and permanently cripple Ultra Magnus. Wiz: He's also tough enough to survive the vacuum of space, after being severely injured by Megatron, survived freezing to death, and survived an onslaught from the Megatron/Unicron hybrid, and his horde of Predacon Terrorcons. But despite his survival skills, Predaking does has some minor flaws. Boomstick: His only real flaw though is that Predaking is very prideful with his newfound abilities, and is shown to be incredibly arrogant. Not to mention, Predaking clearly shows favoritism towards his robot form over his Dragon form. This is especially bad as his Dragon form is much stronger than his robot form. Wiz; Fortunately for him, Predaking is NOT an idiot as he is willing to transform into his Dragon form, if it's necessary, if he doesn't deem his opponents worth enough to fight him as a king, or if he's commanded to battle as a beast. He also doesn't have the best win/lose ratio. While he has defeated his fair share of Autobots, as well as hold off three of them at once, he's never defeated Megatron, nor the Megatron/Unicron hybrid. In fact, most of his victory come happened when he was in his Dragon form as he's only lost once, and only won once in his robot mode. But despite these flaws, Predaking still lives on as the king of the Predacons. Skylynx: And who made you boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your KING! Both Skylynx and Darksteel are about to clash with Predaking. Predaking reveals his claws as he's about to confront the two Predacons. Death Battle Ridley is seen flying towards Cybertron. Ridley continues to fly around the planet until he reaches the graveyard of Predacons. Ridley lands near the graveyard, and continues on foot. As he continues closer to the graveyard, the shadow of Predaking engulfs Ridley. Predaking: You are not a Predacon! Leave my kingdom, and I may spare your life! Ridley replies with an angry screech, and battle cry. Predaking: You dare deny my generosity!? Ridley breathes fire towards the sky, issuing a challenge. Predaking: Then it's a fight to the death. But you do not deserve to fight me as a king. You deserve to fight me AS A BEAST!!! Predaking transforms into his dragon form and breathes fire towards the sky, accepting Ridley's challenge. Fight Predaking charges towards Ridley. Ridley managed to dodge Predaking's attack via jumping to the side. Predaking made a sharp turn attempting to grab Ridley, but slipped and falls on his side. Ridley retaliates by generating several fireballs. Predaking charges right through the fireball, and tries to strike Ridley with his claws. Ridley manages to dodge again, and processes to jump on Predaking's back. Ridley then processes to swipe Predaking's back. While that's going on, Predaking tries to grab Ridley's tail. After several attempts, Predaking managed to grab Ridley's tail. After flailing Ridley around, and slamming him to the ground for a few seconds, Predaking processes to toss Ridley to a nearby pillar. Predaking then processes to generate a stream of fire, engulfing Ridley. Predaking lets out a victory cry believing that the dragon was destroyed. However, as Predaking walk away, a silhouette of Ridley emerges from the flames. Ridley takes flight, and continues his attack in the air. Ridley preforms several fireballs, along with preforming air slashes. One fireball engulfs Predaking. Predaking quickly douses the flames by pulling out his wing and letting out a powerful gust of wind, via flapping. After revealing his wings to Ridley, Predaking took flight. The battle continues in the sky. Both dragons charged at each other. As the two dragons clash, the two lock together. They both processed by clawing, biting, and trying to destroy each others' wings. Ridley managed to bite Predaking, but due to his metal skin, Ridley's bite was ineffective. As the Predaking was attempting to bite Ridley's head off, Ridley processes to use the spear on his tail, to aim at the Predaking's spine. Though Ridley was successful at aiming for the spine, nothing ran through the Predaking's spine. Ridley takes a look at his tail, revealing that the spear was destroyed. Ridley deduces that the spear was destroyed when Predaking was flailing him around early in the fight. Ridley then realized that the spear as broken off when Predaking grabbed his tail. Realizing that he can't do anything to beat the Predaking, Ridley struggles to get out of Predaking's grip. Ridley managed to successfully get out of Predaking's grip and attempted to retreat. However, the Predaking gave chase, and managed to easily catch up the Ridley. Predaking appears in front of Ridley. Growing more terrified, Ridley attempted to shoot a fireball at the Predaking. But as he was about to unleash the fireball, Predaking managed to close Ridley's mouth by biting down with his own mouth. The fireball backfires and explodes inside Ridley, severally weakening him. Predaking then processes by breathing fire, at point blank, severally burning Ridley's head, also killing him. Predaking then processed to toss Ridley's body down to Cybertron. As Ridley's falling, Predaking charges at the body. Just as Ridley's body hit the ground, Predaking slammed into Ridley's corpse. Ridley's body explode causing multiple pieces to separate from him, including Ridley's head. Ridley's head bounces and rolls near Predaking's creator; Shockwave, as he apparently was watching the whole fight. Shockwave grabbed the remains of Ridley's head and quickly examines it. Shockwave: Impressive. But I except nothing less from my greatest creation. Predaking preforms a victory cry. KO Shockwave is analyzing Ridley's body believing that he can create a clone of him. Predaking transforms back into his robot form and walks away from the fight. As he's walking away, Skylynx and Darksteel, bow before their king. Conclusion Boomstick: Well it looks like another clone of Ridley is going to be created soon. Wiz: While Predaking may have only been around in less time than Ridley has, Predaking proved to be the superior Alien Dragon Clone, in virtually every aspect. Boomstick: Ridley is clever fighter, as he is capable of holding his own against his arch nemesis Samus. Bbbbbbut, for the most part, Ridley doesn't usually confronts enemies that are just as tall, if not taller than him. Wiz: By comparing the size differences between Ridley and the Predaking's Dragon from, there's no doubt that Predaking is significantly larger than Ridley. After all, Predaking is about the size of a Leader class Transformers and even surpassing that size in both robot form, and definitely in his dragon form. Ridley on the other hand would, presumably, be about the size of a standard Deluxe Class, if he was a Transformer. Not to mention Predaking's wingspan is the size of two football fields. And while it's never clear on how large Ridley's wingspan is, it's safe to say that Ridley's wings are much smaller than Predaking's. Boomstick: Not to mention, when he does confront someone roughly his size, Ridley commonly is defeated. Hell, he had trouble dealing with the Metroid Queen in Other M, who I might add, successfully killed him, and turned his body into a rotting corpse. And need we mention about their survival skills? Wiz: While it is impressive that Ridley is capable of surviving explosion, but unfortunately, Ridley's not strong enough to survive an explosion unscathed. Not to mention, the only way for him to heal faster, is by eating human flesh. So, without human flesh he might eventually die due to extreme injuries, and since he foolishly fought the Predaking in a planet with no humans that meant he had no way to heal his injuries. Boomstick: Hell, even if those two did fight each other on a planet with humans, Predaking would never give Ridley a chance to devour human flesh due to his savage nature, and determination to end his foes. Seriously, once Predaking has his eye set on his target, he will NOT rest until he either captures, or kills his target, unless if he's told to abandon his target. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick, now back to their survival skills. Predaking's survival skills on the other hand, has survived several explosion unscathed, but that maybe due to his armor. And speaking of his armor, Predaking's armor is what saved him during this Death Battle. Ridley's claws and teeth and even fire breathe are incapable of penetrating through Predaking's armor. And remember, Predaking is capable of generating streams of fire that's as hot as the planet Mercury. If his armor can withstand the heat of his fire, without melting from the inside out, there's no doubt he could withstand Ridley's fire breath as well. Boomstick: The only weapon in Ridley's arsenal that was capable of penetrating Predaking's armor, was the spear on Ridley's tail, as it could easily penetrate right through the Pyrosphere, multiple times, and with no effort. But since the spear was broken off before he could have a chance to use it, Ridley's attacks were virtually useless. Wiz: And as we've mentioned that Ridley's spear is capable of piercing through metal with ease, it still could, unfortunately, easily be destroyed by Predaking with ease. Remember, Predaking managed to crush and destroy Ultra Magnus' right hand by stepping on it with his foot. And because both Ultra Magnus and Predaking's bodies roughly have the same metal substance, this would ultimately mean that Predaking is capable of destroying anything made from the same material, or anything weaker. There's no doubt that Ridley's spear is made out of a material that weaker than the armor Predaking is made out of. Boomstick: And before anyone say, "Oh, Wiz, Boomstick that was his foot that destroyed Ultra Magus' hand, not his teeth, you two are fucking idiots!" Well first of all, Shut Up! And Secondly, we would like to counter that argument by saying that his teeth are roughly made from the same materials as his foot, only they're much sharper. So he could still break the spear on Ridley's tail just as easily as if he stepped on it. Not to mention, Ridley's spear is just a thin, if not thinner than Ultra Magnus' fingers. Wiz: And let's not forget that retreating from the Predaking proved to be ineffective as well, as the Predaking is much faster than Ridley. Boomstick: Predaking, as a dragon, is fast enough to keep up with Ultra Magnus' ship, and even managed to fly pass Magnus' ship as well. And while it is true, that Ridley managed to keep up with Captain Falcon's ship, he only managed to do so because he was Meta-Ridley, NOT regular Ridley. So basically Ridley was up shit creek without a paddle. Wiz: But you can't argue that Ridley put up a good fight though, didn't he Boomstick? Boomstick: That he did Wiz. Sadly though, this fight just blew up in his face. Wiz: The Winner is the Predaking. Boomstick: Dumbass! Wiz: BOOMSTI..... Next Time Two badass women.... One who survived Zombie outbreaks..... the other who survived demon invasions.... These two are about to fight against each other to see the badass of badasses. No superpowers, all they have are their weapons, their skills, and their survival instincts. And did we mention...... they were made by Capcom? Who will be rooting for? Ridley Predaking Who do you want to win? Ridley Predaking Who's your favorite alien dragon clone? Ridley Predaking Did you agree with the outcome of Ridley vs. Predaking? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles